A building automation system is an automated, electronically-controlled system that can provide centralized control of lighting, HVAC (heating, ventilation and air conditioning), appliances, security locks of gates and doors and other systems, to provide improved convenience, comfort, energy efficiency and security. Some elements of a building automation system include sensors (such as temperature, daylight, or motion detection), controllers (such as a general-purpose personal computer or a dedicated automation controller) and actuators, such as motorized valves, light switches, motors, and others. One or more human-machine interface devices are required so that occupants of the building structure can interact with the system for monitoring and control. This may be a specialized terminal located within the building structure.